1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting device has various structures to improve photoemission effects that extract light emitted by an active layer to the outside. A method for formation of a light extraction structure on a light emission route, a method for uniform diffusion of a carrier over an active layer, or the like have been proposed. However, light emitted by the active layer outputs not only through an opening of a light emitting device but also irradiates from all directions of the active layer. Alternatively, it is difficult to effectively extract light directing a substrate of the light emitting device by improving a light extraction structure or carrier diffusion described above. Therefore, there is a need for approaches to extract light capable of emitting toward lateral sides of an active layer or in a direction of a substrate.